Lucky The Plumbing's Different
by furryewokazon
Summary: Set during 'Sexy' showing what happened in Santana's room before Santana had to fix Brittany's hair.


Brittany was lying on her back with her eyes closed listening to Santana's soft singing voice. After Brittany had discovered that she no longer had any reason to be expecting a stork anytime soon- let alone a baby, she had been especially keen to reschedule her best friend's invitation to spend the night cuddling _and stuff_. It didn't take long for Santana to find an alternative afternoon to fit her in; since the two of them had quit the Cheerios, they suddenly found themselves with much more extra time on their hands… and force of habit kept them drifting together to spend their spare time anyway. That afternoon the two of them had settled into a familiar pattern of hanging out in Santana's room; both of them sprawled out on Santana's large bed.

They had intended to watch a movie but somewhere along the way they had become side-tracked and instead ended up lazing about listening to the playlist of songs that Mr Shue had shortlisted for their upcoming appearance at Regionals. A distracted Santana was lying propped up on her side facing Brittany and idly twirling a blonde lock of hair in her fingers as she sung quietly along to the tune currently playing on her Ipod. The tangled cord attached to the headphone in her ear fell down somewhere below to eventually connect to its twin, which Brittany had been using- up until she had found it too distracting and removed it from her ear choosing to focus all of her attention on listening only to Santana's voice.

Santana obviously hadn't noticed that Brittany had stopped singing along quite some time ago and was clearly in her own world as she continued to play with Brittany's hair. This didn't faze Brittany in the slightest as it gave her all the more freedom to admire the vulnerable side of her best friend that only she was ever really privy to. She opened her eyes to stare up adoringly at Santana, taking the opportunity to study every tiny detail of her gorgeous friend. Her eyes, her nose, her lips… everything about Santana was _perfect _in Brittany's eyes.

Sensing _her _eyes on her eventually caught Santana's attention and she glanced towards Brittany but immediately started blushing at the blonde's intense study of her and had to avert her gaze.

"You're not singing," Santana gushed in protest with a gentle prod at Brittany's stomach.

"I was listening to you," Brittany returned smiling.

"Still… if you were getting bored you should have just said something," Santana pointed out feeling a little embarrassed at having suddenly become the centre of attention when she hadn't even been trying.

"I wasn't bored," Brittany enthused. "Honest San, I bet your voice is what angels sound like. Angels riding unicorns…"

Santana rolled her eyes at the silliness of Brittany's compliment but also began to blush all the more profusely knowing that to Brittany, _'angels riding unicorns'_ would be pretty high up there on her scale of all things that are awesome- though Santana knew that simply '_being Santana'_meant she already reigned supreme on that scale anyway.

"Well, I'm afraid that I haven't seen any angels or unicorns around here lately to test your theory…" Santana humoured as she pulled the earphone from her ear and rolled the cord around the Ipod before tossing the object onto her floor to be dealt with later.

"Guess you'll have to take my word for it then," Brittany assured her – though she did look admittedly a little disappointed that there weren't even any baby unicorns around at the very least.

Santana smiled at her silly, endearing friend and dropped her head to let it rest gently on Brittany's chest as she threw an arm around the girl and snuggled in a little closer. She closed her eyes with a contented sigh when she immediately felt Brittany's hands in her hair scratching soothingly at the back of her neck.

"I guess I should get going soon," Brittany announced suddenly- sincere regret evident in her voice.

"But I thought you were staying here," Santana's head shot up to look at Brittany from her comfortable resting place with confusion and just the slightest glimmer of what could be panic flitting across her expression before it was quickly smothered again.

"Do you _want _me to stay?" Brittany asked suddenly very serious. For such a simple request, the question held much deeper meaning; it was asking Santana to openly admit to wanting to keep Brittany there.

"If you like," Santana returned dismissively with a shrug. It was a very obvious deflection from taking ownership of the invitation by acting especially blasé; very Santana-like when it came to their special relationship.

"Oh," Brittany replied dejectedly.

"I mean, you should at least stay for dinner, my mum's probably going to start dishing up any minute now anyway… and she's most likely set a plate for you already," Santana suggested as a matter of fact. Though she was almost certainly guilt-tripping Brittany into staying there was an uncertainty in her voice that did suggest she would still be hanging on hearing Brittany's answer. She started lightly tracing the material of Brittany's shirt trying not to seem too interested in the outcome of the conversation.

"I guess…" Brittany felt obligated to stay and though she very much wanted to- sometimes all she needed was to hear Santana _really _ask for it.

Santana was not impressed by Brittany's less than enthusiastic tone and set out to _fix_ that.  
>"I know how we could fill the time…" Santana trailed off suggestively.<p>

"Sweet lady kisses?" Brittany perked up immediately. Brittany was a sucker for sweet lady kisses.

Santana pushed forward ever so gently to slowly lean down and press an innocent peck to the corner of Brittany's mouth.

"Maybe," she husked as she pulled away again, pleased to see a shy smile gracing Brittany's lips.

"Oh please, San," Brittany pleaded. "I do like your lady kisses."

"I know you do," Santana chuckled sweetly but frowned at her bedroom door- which was her way of tossing up whether or not they had time before dinner. 'Sweet lady kisses' very rarely stayed innocent kisses once the two of them got going. "It depends o-"

"I'll _let _you be on top…" Brittany cut her off thinking it would help her sway the game in her favour. Judging by Santana's offended look it was clearly taken as a jibe.

"How _generous _of you," Santana retorted curtly. "What I was about to say is that it depends on where you want your sweet lady kisses…"

Brittany's face lit up as her imagination began to run wild with the possibilities…

"And lucky for you I too am feeling _generous_ all of a sudden, because though we're pushed for time I'm willing to give you a whole- let's say **two **lady kisses." Santana finished.

"_Two_?" Brittany echoed not even trying to hide her disappointment.

"You get to pick _where_," Santana reminded her.

Brittany began to worry her bottom lip indicating she was deep in thought.

"I'm vetoing 'armpit' by the way…" Santana threw in pointedly.

"I wasn't even going to say _that_!" Brittany said blushing brightly.

Santana sent her a _'yeah right_' look mockingly.

As more time passed without any indication of so much as a starting point from Brittany, Santana fake yawned and lay back down across Brittany's stomach getting comfortable once more.

"Tick tock… you know Brittz, if you really can't think of _anywhere _we can just snooze until we get called…" Santana teased, closing her eyes as though pretending to go to sleep.

"Hey," Brittany nudged purposely. "I know plenty of places. It's just hard to _choose_."

Santana propped herself up again and smirked mischievously at her blonde friend who appeared to be getting more and more flustered by her own thoughts.

"Alright well just pick your two favourites…" Santana encouraged.

Brittany responded by pointing straight to her lips.

Santana smiled warmly at that- of all the suggestive places Brittany could have chosen to have Santana's lips on her, she still chose her own.

"And…?" Santana enquired curiously.

Brittany's ears were turning pink and for the first time tonight she was having trouble looking at Santana as two fingers on her right hand slowly walked their way down her body to gesture between her legs.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to be more specific than that Britt, do you want me to _kiss_your inner thigh… or your lower stomach?" Santana taunted saucily. She was enjoying Brittany's discomfort.

"Shut up and kiss me already," Brittany grumbled and before Santana could snicker at her, Brittany's hand had returned to the back of Santana's head and pulled her down to her lips forcibly.

"So much for _sweet_," Santana mouthed as she pulled away gasping for air.

"Sorry," Brittany murmured, her face glowing.

Santana brought her face down slowly to hover over Brittany's with mere millimetres between their lips.

"You're lucky you're so hot…" Santana whispered as she closed the gap.

The kiss was sweet this time; Santana pressed her lips to Brittany's, massaging the blonde's lips into a smile before latching onto her bottom lip and nibbling gently. Brittany made a delighted sound at the action and started tugging at Santana's body still curled beside hers, trying insistently to pull her up on top of her. Santana took the hint, still teasing her mouth over Brittany's and climbed over her tall friend not bothering to support her own weight and collapsed deliciously to press their bodies together.

"Mmmhm," Brittany hummed as her arms wrapped around Santana's back and held her hard against her.  
>The vibrations carried though their lips causing the kiss to intensify as Santana started licking at Brittany's candy flavoured lips. When Brittany attempted to mimic her actions and lick Santana back, Santana caught Brittany's tongue between her lips and sucked on it.<p>

Making out with each other had become a stable part of their transition from childhood to puberty, and now that they were on the verge of becoming adults they were definitely professionals at it- knowing exactly how to tease **and **please each other.

Eventually Santana caved and let her tongue deepen the kiss seeking Brittany's to lick suggestively at one another. Their tongues tussled for dominance as their mouths opened wider sharing each other's playful noises.

Santana moaned into the kiss when she felt Brittany's hand on her breast, feeling her rock-hard nipple pressing firmly into the girl's palm despite the bra and tight tank top she was wearing. When she felt Brittany's other hand pull at the zipper at her cleavage that was keeping said tank top closed, Santana had to pull away slapping at the blonde's bold hands but not bothering to re-zip her shirt as she sat straddling Brittany's thin waist.

Brittany smirked up at her knowing full and well as the regular _'top' _during their couplings that she could more often than not get under Santana's skin with the simplest touch and the brunette would end up crumbling to her intentions, yielding her body to Brittany completely.

"_**One**_," Santana announced pointedly trying to keep her composure, though she was definitely breathing far heavier than when she had earlier propositioned Brittany with two kisses.

Brittany's delayed thought process seemed to catch on as she realised what was coming next with Santana already shifting her way down her body, wiping the smirk clean off her face as Santana settled between her legs.

Santana lowered her face between Brittany's thighs and pressed the softest peck she could manage to Brittany's clothed sex. She then propped herself back up on her elbows and smiled knowingly up at Brittany.

"_And two_," she stated innocently.

"**_San!_**" Brittany groaned in frustration. "No fair."

Santana chuckled over her victorious return of control and very decisively picked up her Ipod from the floor, discarding the headphones and after fiddling with it for only a second, placed it in the speaker dock behind her. Instantly her room was filled with the soft lull of what had unofficially become their 'sex playlist'. Santana smirked at the expression on Brittany's face, especially enjoying the way Brittany was biting her lip in recognition.

Santana leaned back over Brittany and wasted no more time taunting the girl as she reached to curl her fingers under the waistband of Brittany's pants. She tugged insistently and began stripping Brittany of both pants and underwear in one pull. Santana stood up at the end of her bed taking in the sight of her half naked friend as she dropped Brittany's redundant pants to the floor and then rather impressively- leaned over and grabbed Brittany's legs behind her knees and slid her over silken sheets until her firm arse was balancing on the bed's edge. Then Santana efficiently dropped to her knees between Brittany's spread legs and breathed in the musky scent of her aroused friend.

Brittany was already panting and Santana hadn't even touched her _there _yet. The entire animalistic display of Santana manhandling her was completely turning her on and she knew her centre was dripping in anticipation. The sight of Santana's face inches from her sex was burned into her memory as she strained her neck to watch.

Santana's eyes flicked to Brittany's as she finally leaned forward and licked tentatively at Brittany's swollen slit. The eye contact was immediately broken as Brittany's head fell back onto the bed and her entire body arched up seeking more contact from Santana's hot mouth.

"_Ohh_," Brittany cooed as Santana established a slow rhythm, exploring and teasing over her sensitive flesh.

Santana reached for one of Brittany's thighs helping her to raise a leg over Santana's shoulder while she pushed at the other leg bending it up in the air and spreading Brittany wider. Santana dipped her head lower, seeking Brittany's entrance and dipped inside with her tongue.

"_Fuck_," gasped Brittany as her hands blindly grasped at bed sheets and knocked a pillow or two to the floor.

Santana smiled widely against her –only during sex had she ever heard Brittany curse. She deeply tongued Brittany's hole a few more times before delivering a pointed swirl and moving on to press tender open-mouthed kisses all over her, effectively making out with Brittany's wet sex.

Santana loved _this_; she loved the sweet taste of Brittany and the heat of it all and she especially loved the whimpers Brittany made telling her she was doing everything just right. Going down on Brittany turned her on more than she would ever really admit- even to herself and only her own swollen sex throbbing to be touched bore the tell-tale signs of her desire.

Brittany's hands suddenly tangled themselves in Santana's hair urging her on and trying to guide her mouth to where she needed it the most. Santana knew by her friend's insistence that she was close and increased the pressure of her kisses. She then confidently licked the entire length of Brittany's slit stopping just short of coming into contact with her clit.

"_Please_," Brittany begged her as she bucked against Santana's face craving release.

Not being able to deny her friend anything, Santana poked out her tongue to lightly trace Brittany's neglected clit.

"_Ohh yes_," Brittany moaned raggedly as her hips bucked against Santana's face again, only this time Santana didn't hold back as she licked in time with Brittany's thrusts. "_So good_."

It wasn't long before Brittany was grinding hard against Santana's mouth, releasing a string of unidentifiable words between pants and Santana did her best to keep up a rhythm to keep Brittany's arousal building. She was so enrapt in the task at hand that she didn't realise Brittany was staring down at her enjoying the look of avid concentration on her face.

Feeling Brittany's thighs shudder as they now clenched around her head, Santana sensed the timing was right and wrapped her lips around Brittany's clit to suck on her.

"_San_," Brittany whimpered loudly.

The reaction was instantaneous as Brittany's entire body tensed as she rode out her orgasm and then collapsed heavily against the bed and still half draped over Santana. Santana supported her weight, and continued to lick at her gently bringing her down and enjoying the way her body continued to twitch with the clenching aftershocks of her pleasure.

Santana smiled proudly at herself and crawled back up Brittany's body to kiss her hard on the mouth. Brittany was lying there completely satisfied and didn't make any move to respond other than the slight pressure Santana felt returned on her lips. Both girls started smiling against each other enjoying the moment before Santana efficiently rolled off her to stand beside the bed.

"Come on get dressed," Santana instructed with a smirk as she retrieved Brittany's underwear from the floor and tossed it at the spent girl. She zipped up her shirt once again, fixing herself up and then pulled a chair around for Brittany motioning at it, "Then come here and I'll fix your hair."

Brittany frowned up at her.

"What about you?" She asked.

"_After_ dinner," Santana explained playfully. "But _only _if you agree to stay the night..."

Brittany grinned excitedly up at her as she sat up and jumped off the bed, only bothering to pull on her underwear for now and then climbed into the chair in front of Santana.

"Sure San," Brittany agreed enthusiastically as she held Santana's eyes in the mirror. "If I stay the night then there won't be any limit on how many _sweet lady kisses _I can give you."

Santana blushed at the thought and broke their eye contact, busily distracting herself with the task of doing Brittany's hair and trying to ignore how much want she was feeling for her best friend.

_CUE 'SEXY' BEDROOM SCENE__  
><em>

_fin._


End file.
